Gemstone Belt
Gemstone Belt also known in Japan called is the transformation device in Agido Rider wield by Samuel who trapped in girl form by Shadow accidentally used six Crystal Stars to make ultimate form, but it didn't work because one of the Crystal Star wield by Eureka then hardly effects on Samuel to transformed into a girl form. It holds the Tama Stones within the Spiritual Stone. The other Tama Stones has mystical powers for his friends by given the power called Shininstone Belt for Sasha, GXMech Belt for Elive, Jewellife Belt for Jessica and Carnivastone Belt for Hiroman. Functions After Samuel's current form was trapped into his girl form, a function of the belt scanning the any objects to transformed into anykind forms. Each functions has five of them on gems. #Transform to Grow Form, a standard form. #Change to any forms such as Fire, Water or Rock. #Using telekinesis to move the objects. #Charge the gemstone in one hand or charge the gemstone in both hands then used as Full Charge Attack or in Japan . #In the English Dub whenever Samuel gets mad when anyone to see Secret Book, he turned into Beast Mode. However, the Japanese version does not. #Can communicate with the Tama Stones. #Placing the Updaters to transform into his powerful forms. ##Place the Trinity Updater to transform into Trinity form. ##Place the Shining Updater to transform into Shining Rising form. ##Place the Ultimate Updater to transform into Ultimate Rising form. ##Place the all three Updaters to transform into Infinity Rising form. #In the English Dub, the new source of powers that obtain the final form which is allows to go Shogoku Mode. Because of English adaptation, they can go the second final forms since Japanese version does not. Transformation Abilities Season 1 #Fire #Water #Blow (before changed it's name form)/Hurricane (currently) #Lightning (In English)/Thunder (In Japanese) #Cut (In English)/Slice (In Japanese) #Sword (In English)/Blade (In Japanese) #Rock (In English)/Stone (In Japanese) #Icy (In English)/Freeze (In Japanese) #Spike #Bommerang #Pincher #Drill #Wing (In English)/Feather (In Japanese) #Sound (In English)/Mike (In Japanese) #Scissor #Hammer #Yo-Yo (In English)/Tops (In Japanese) #Shoot (In English)/Blaster (In Japanese) #Axe #Bubble #Trinity (combination of 20 transformation abilities when place the Trinity Updater as Super Form) Season 2 #Arrow (In English)/Bow (In Japanese) #Mirror #Metal (In English)/Steel (In Japanese) #Spring #Cape #Gold (In English)/Golden (In Japanese) #Hovering (combination of four Machine Units as Super Form) ##Rocket ##Hand Rod (In English)/Magic Hand (In Japanese) ##Launcher (In English)/Missile (In Japanese) ##Ski Skate #Rattle #Shining Trinity Rising (a combined form of Trinity and Shining Rising as Upgrade Form) ##Shining Rising (a evolved form of Super Rising when he placed the Shining Updater as Super Form) ###Fire Rising (a upgraded Fire form) ###Water Rising (a upgraded Water form) ###Hurricane Rising (a upgraded Hurricane form) ###Lightning/Thunder Rising (a upgraded Lightning/Thunder form) ###Rock/Stone Rising (a upgraded Rock/Stone form) Season 3 #Wood #Ultimate Rising (a evolved form of Grow Form as Super Form) #Infinity Rising (a combination of all three Rising forms when he placing the three Rising Updaters and final form of Grow Form as Final Form) #CrosFusion (a fusion of Infinity Rising and Inferno Spirit as Extra Final Form Battlizer, American-Exclusive) Category:Transformation Devices Category:Arsenals